One Boy One Girl
by mattnme04
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. REPOSTED. One boy, one girl...two hearts beating wildly...to put it mildly it was love at first sight


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the song.**

_He finally gave into his friend's girlfriend when she said_

_"There's someone you should meet."_

_At a crowded restaurant way 'cross town_

_He waited impatiently_

_She walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared_

_And right there and then, everyone else disappeared_

Troy was walking slowly through the halls of East High after basketball practice, making his way outside and towards his truck. He was still debating on whether to go on a blind date or not. Chad, his best friend, and Chad's girlfriend, Taylor, and been trying to persuade him to go on this date for a few weeks now. But he knew nothing about this girl and assumed she would be like all the other girls who were desperate to go on a date with him.

Every time that Chad and Taylor had talked to Troy about this date, he had turned them down. He wasn't ready to be set up on a date. He was content with being single. He was beginning his senior year of high school and had never had a girlfriend because the only girls who ever showed any interest in him were girls who only wanted to date him because of his popularity as the East High basketball captain. He was tired of people only seeing him as the playmaker, rather than who he is as a real person.

But the truth of it was, he didn't want to be with anyone except one girl. He couldn't explain it, though. Every time they saw each other, their eyes would meet: in the hallway, at lunch, in classes, at the mall. He couldn't explain any of it. They had never talked, but just by looking at her, he knew there was a connection between them that no one, maybe not even themselves, would ever understand. Her name was Gabriella.

Later that night, after thinking about the date up until that point, he decided he would go. If it didn't turn out well, he wouldn't ever have to see the girl again. There was only one girl he wanted to go on a date with: Gabriella. But he never got the courage to ask her out or even talk to her. He doubted that it would ever be a possibility to go on a date with her, so why not accept this date?

The next day at school, Troy informed Chad and Taylor that he would accept the date. They decided on Friday night. His date would meet him at the restaurant.

Friday night arrived quickly. Troy was already waiting at the restaurant. His date was supposed to be there at 7. It was already 6:55. Troy had been there for 10 minutes already, and even though his date wasn't late, he was growing impatient.

At 7:00, Gabriella walked into the restaurant. She was nervous. Taylor had told her that her date would be waiting for her, but she didn't know who it was. When she walked in the door, she looked around, looking for a guy her age who was sitting alone. There was only one. He turned around and their eyes met. She was shocked. Those were the eyes she had been looking into so often.

As Troy and Gabriella continued to stare into one another's eyes, everyone around them seemed to disappear as Gabriella made her way across the restaurant to go sit with Troy. At that moment, no one else mattered. It was as if the two were in the restaurant alone. They both smiled at each other as Gabriella took the seat across from Troy.

_But one boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight_

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_And for a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy and one girl_

Troy and Gabriella got to know one another over dinner. They sat there and laughed and shared stories, sometimes sharing stories they hadn't ever told any of their friends. As they talked and ate, both thought about how it had felt like love at first sight.

Over the next several months, Troy and Gabriella continued to date, falling more and more in love with each other every day. Both had graduated high school and were getting ready to go to college in a few weeks. Neither one of them could imagine being away from the other, so they had chosen schools that were only 30 miles from each other so they could easily see each other when they wanted.

It was four weeks before each planned to leave for college. They had been dating for 10 months now. Troy had planned a date night for the two of them. He went to pick up Gabriella and took her to the nearby park where he had a picnic ready for the two of them overlooking the pond. The location also gave them the perfect view of the sunset. When they finished eating, Gabriella moved to sit between Troy's legs and leaned her body back against his as they continued to watch the sunset in silence. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Troy spoke up.

"Brie, can we talk?"

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy, slightly frowning. "Of course, is everything ok?"

Troy nodded. "Everything's great. I've just had some things on my mind that I want to talk to you about."

Gabriella looked at troy and nodded, confusion evident on her face. "Oh…ok. Like what?"

"Well, first I need to ask you a question." Gabriella nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Brie, since the first day that I saw you at East High, I knew that I wanted to be with you. I couldn't quite comprehend it and I still can't, but every time that our eyes met, I felt this connection with you. To be completely honest, I almost didn't agree to Chad and Taylor's arrangements for our first date. All I wanted was to go on a date with you, no one else. But I was too scared to walk up and ask you." Troy paused for a moment and shifted his body a little so he could look Gabriella directly in the eye. "Brie, when I saw you walk into that restaurant and figured out that you were my date, I knew right then that you were it for me. I didn't want anyone else. I just wanted you and now that I knew I had you within reach, I wasn't going to let you go. And I still don't plan to."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she looked at Troy. "I love you, Troy, so much. I felt the same way."

Troy smiled. "I know college is going to be tough. But we will only be 30 miles from each other and when we've had a bad day, I want to be able to go to you or you can come to me. I want to always be here for you and I don't ever want to lose you. Brie, what I'm trying ask you is will you marry me?"

Gabriella gasped then turned around in Troy's embrace before kissing Troy passionately. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked at Troy, smiling brightly. "Yes! I would love to marry you!"

Troy grinned and slipped the ring onto Gabriella's left ring finger before pulling her back in for another kiss. After pulling away from the kiss, Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes. "I was kinda hoping you would say that." Gabriella giggled then settled herself comfortably back into Troy's embrace to finish watching the sunset, while sneaking glances at her new ring.

_In no time at all they were standing there,_

_in the front of a little church_

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words_

_The preacher said, "Son kiss your bride" and he raised her veil_

_Like the night they met, time just stood still_

"Gabi, calm down! Just think of all the happy things of today, not of things that could possibly go wrong that more than likely won't." Gabriella's best friend, Taylor, was currently in the bridal room in the back of the church where Troy and Gabriella's wedding was taking place that day. Taylor was trying to calm a nearly hysterical bride down. Gabriella was pacing back and forth in the room, thinking about all the possible negative things that could take place throughout the day.

"But what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me? I mean, I know I don't deserve him. There are so many other girls who would be perfect for him, who are so much better than me. Why did he choose me? What if he figures out that he could do so much better?"

"Gabi, he's not going to choose anyone else. You guys have been together for five years now. Hasn't he proven how much he loves you by now? He loves you so much Gabi that I can't even explain it. Honestly I don't think anyone but himself could explain it to you. Do you love him?"

"What? How could you ask me a question like that? Of course I love him! You know that! I love him so much. I would do anything for him."

"Then calm down, take a few deep breaths and get ready to get married because in a few minutes, Chad will be in here to walk you down the aisle so you can become Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella smiled at that. _Mrs. Bolton. Mrs. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Bolton._ She loved the sound of any of those names and knew she would never be able to live without Troy by her side. Gabriella took a few calming breaths and nodded at Taylor. Taylor looked pleased, finally, with Gabriella's demeanor and walked out of the room to go let Chad know she was ready. Gabriella looked in the mirror one last time to check her appearance before Chad came and got her so she could begin her walk toward her soon-to-be husband.

Troy and Gabriella stood at the front of the little church holding hands. They were surrounded by family and close friends who had just witnessed them saying their vows.

The preacher looked back and forth between Troy and Gabriella with a smile on his face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Troy. "Son, you may kiss your bride."

Troy smiled at Gabriella then raised her veil. Time stood still as Troy and Gabriella's lips met for the first time as husband and wife. All that mattered at that moment was the two of them, those around them quickly forgotten.

_For one boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight_

_He smiled, she smiled, they knew right away_

_That this was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_For a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy and one girl_

Two years after marrying Troy, Gabriella sat on the couch in the house she shared with her husband. She had just gotten home from the doctors and had received some shocking news. She was trying to figure out how to tell Troy.

_What will he say? How will he react? Will he be upset? We haven't even really talked about when we wanted to start having kids._ Gabriella was so focused on how Troy would take the news that she didn't hear him come in.

Troy walked into the living and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Brie?" Troy waited a moment but received no response from his wife. He tried again a little louder. "Brie!"

Gabriella jumped, startled by her husband's appearance in the room. Troy walked over and sat down next to her. "Everything ok? You looked very deep in thought when I walked in."

"Uh…well…I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I got some shocking news today."

"What?"

"I went to the doctor's today."

"What? Why? Are you sick? You know if you're sick you should tell me. I want to know these things. I want to be here for you."

"Well I'm not really sick. I just hadn't been my usual self lately and wanted to go get checked out to make sure everything was ok."

"Are you ok? What did the doctor say?"

"Yeah, actually I'm more than ok. I'm doing great." Troy looked at Gabriella confused and signaled for her to continue. Gabriella looked down at her hands, still nervous about telling Troy. She took a deep breath then looked back up into Troy's eyes. "Troy, I'm pregnant."

Troy's eyes grew big. Gabriella saw this and looked back down at her lap, not wanting to see any other reaction, afraid he would be upset about the news. What she didn't see was the huge grin that was on his face before he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Oh, Brie! That's the best news you could have given me!" Troy pulled back and looked at Gabriella who had finally looked up, relieved by Troy's reaction.

"You mean…you're ok with this?"

"Well…yeah…why wouldn't I be? You're going to have my child! I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents! Brie, you have just made me even happier!"

Gabriella sighed in relief and hugged Troy before pulling back to kiss him. When they pulled back from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and stared into one another's eyes, smiles still plastered on their faces.

"Do you want to go with me to my first ultrasound?"

"Of course. When is it?"

"Tuesday morning at 10."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned_

_"Congratulations. Twins..."_

Tuesday morning arrived quickly and Troy went with Gabriella to the appointment, both excited to see their baby for the first time.

Troy sat next to Gabriella throughout the entire procedure, holding her hand.

The doctor was moving the piece of equipment around on Gabriella's stomach when he looked up at the couple and grinned. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. It looks like you're having twins."

Troy and Gabriella were excited but surprised. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand before leaning over and kissing the side of her head.

The doctor looked at the screen a few more moments before shutting it off and wiping Gabriella's stomach. "Well, Mrs. Bolton. It looks like you're about seven weeks along. Congratulations."

_One boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly it was love at first sight_

_He smiled, she smiled_

_And they knew right away_

_That this was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_And for a moment_

_The whole world revolved around one boy and one girl_

Troy sat next to an exhausted Gabriella. He leaned down to kiss Gabriella's forehead, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby girl in his arms or the sleeping baby boy in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella looked up at Troy, smiling when she saw him smiling down at her.

"They need names."

Troy nodded. "What about Rebecca Marie, after your mom?"

"I love it. What about Lucas Jack, after your dad?"

"Love it." Troy looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Hello, Rebecca Marie. Daddy loves you," he whispered. He looked over at the sleeping boy in his wife's arms and whispered to him, too. "Hello, Lucas Jack. Daddy loves you, too." Troy finally looked up at Gabriella. "And daddy loves mommy more than anything." He leaned in and kissed her.

Troy and Gabriella leaned back and sat there staring at both of their children, content with their lives, both thinking this was the day they had waited for all their lives. And in that moment, the whole world revolved around one little boy and one little girl.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. The song was One Boy, One Girl by Collin Raye.**


End file.
